


OPERATION: Axel

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Crack, Future Tense, Grumpy Old Men, Light Angst, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Axel is a medi-vac. An Autobot helicopter who took their first flight to save Optimus from sinking in quicksand... Yes, he is Ratchets son. His carrier was you. Raf and Miko also helped raising him who is today. Sometimes and only sometimes does he do secret missions for Raf behind his fathers back of course 😜





	1. Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of how I wanted "A Much Deserved Break" to go but since I pretty much fucked that one up with the reader being a human I decided to tune it a bit and make this a thing. So hopefully this makes up for that past shitty fic lmao. Plus I was sort of practicing characters personalities...

Now finally in peace with the Decepticons, the Autobots' next mission was to obtain all of the unseen deadly weaponry much like the one used to extract sparks within a two mile radius, Optimus' job was to keep those deadly weapons out of Decepticons servos, now with Megatron ' _killed_ ' they were safe. But Optimus always made sure there was nothing left behind.

Ratchet had gone with them, holding a miniature version of Teletraan One in his hands he was worried about two things, One: how he was gonna get back without his friends needing him for possible medical attention, and Two: you. You were due any day now, and No one was there to keep watch... Ratchet debated on calling Pharma but that may end gruesomely if he's not well controlled, he gasped, "First Aid!" Optimus looked behind him at his panicked old friend, knowing what this was about. He and the others waited for him to confirm his business...

First Aid had still been on Cybertron, looking for survivors for what seemed like milennials now... He'd found a few dozen a vorn ago but they were all offline, he soon realized his search was useless by now since everyone had to have been offline for thousands of stellar cycles... He sighed, he'd been out of work that long, he's surprised he hadn't rusted. On his way down to Earth, he'd got a ping from Ratchet, "Oh my stars! Ratchet is still living! I must phone Pharma!" he first answers Ratchet though out of respect for his fellow partnership with him.

"First Aid! Thank Primus you're alive, I need you to do me a favor and check on my conjux... She's carrying! I would be there, but I'm in the middle of helping Optimus get these dangerous artifacts of ours that are spread across the Earth out of here, analyzed and contained..." Ratchet explains as First Aid nods in response.

"On my way! I'm flyin' through as we speak! Gimme the coordinates and I'll be happy landing there in no time!"

Ratchet sighs of relief, "Thank you, I'll let Optimus know if anything comes up on your end!"

"No problem! Should I get Pharma for backup?"

"Only if absolutely necessary... You know I only use him for special surgeries usually ones that involve our brain. He's an expert brain and spark surgeon after all... No sense in him delivering a sparkling! I'm the doctor, that's _my_ duty!"

First Aid nodded, carrying out his bosses orders... Technically Ratchet was his boss, yes... First Aid was the nurse... And well, that was doctors assistant... Before Drift was Deadlock he was Ratchets phsycist... The phsycists delivered health reports to the doctor, him... And if they were serious enough, Ratchet would tend to them with First Aid at his side... Pharma was only there if their spark was in trouble... Ratchet learned all he could when he was present for those surgeries... Yes he had the servos for them, but definitely not the patience and confidence to complete the task....

Ratchet was brought back to the thought of his sparkling... He hoped to Primus there would be nothing wrong with his spark... He really couldn't trust Pharma around his smaller patients... He didn't know why but he feared Pharma would accidently hurt them upon their check up...

He sighs and keeps moving forward with his team, with you constantly on his processor he had missed a message from Teletraan One... Who had said that their destination was just up ahead... Ratchet looked up, and then at Optimus, the place had looked like a temple right out of an Indiana Jones movie... He shook his helm, he hoped some more that he'd make it out alive to get back to you... Times like these he'd wish Jazz were here to do all of the complicated stuff... Yes he was happy to get out of that monitor screen, no he wasn't happy with the fact that he had to _**go**_ with Optimus.

He thanked Primus that he'd get to be the only one to watch though... Just to see if anyone got hurt... Arcee was naturally fast on her pedes... So she did the run and jumps fairly easy... Bumblebee had gone into the tight spaces searching for a short cut to the hidden weapon, Optimus stood back with Ratchet waiting for reports of how stable this place was. And if it was safe for all of them to go into.

Bumblebee was the first to report, "No sign of any danger yet, just a few halts here and there... Loads of dead ends...can't find a single secret door around here... How about you Arcee? Any luck?!"

Arcee had dodged a small rock slide upon answering him, "Nope, just a bunch of falling rocks... Ratchet, does that device have a map leading to where we need to go so we aren't always running into obstacles and wasting time and energon?!"

Ratchet looked down at Teletraan One, "Yes...it was reprogramming itself since we've arrived in the coordinates it told us to go to, it has been telling us to go up."

"Up?!" Bumblebee shrieked, "What's up?!" he transforms into bot form and cranes his head back to what had been above him the entire time. "Hey guys, how are we gonna get... That?" the team had arrived next to Bumblebee and looked up to where he was pointing, Arcee gaped at how tall this place was... "Where's the stairs?!" she called out in a slight panic, "Where's Bulkhead?!" Bumblebee asks much calmer than Arcee.

Ratchet began to panic, these were short panic attacks he'd gotten recently due to not knowing about your condition... It was a doctors job to always worry... Optimus lays a servo on his shoulder, "Leave this to us Ratchet... And remember to breathe every once in a while! You can call her can't you?!... Why haven't you considered that?..."

Ratchets optics widened at the thought of that, "That would only make things worse..."

"How?! Just call her for Primus sake, it will do your body a huge favor! Sure you can't be there right now, but you can still call her..."

"But Teletraan One-"

"Forget it Ratch, we're here now... All we need is Bulkhead to launch his wrecking ball at a certain angle so we can all climb up... Or maybe just me climb up and get the weapon." Optimus attempts to calm him down, as always being a good friend and taking matters into his own servos... Ratchet nods and uses Teletraan One as a comm link connection. He only needed someone there to examine her...that's the only reason he'd called First Aid earlier. It was just his sire alarms kicking in...

The commlink connected in about 2 kliks... He was relieved to hear your voice...

"Ratchet...?"

"Yes, love?" he had his worried face on, knowing that tone of voice had not been good.

"Hurry."


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the weapon and meet Ratchet back at the base.

Ratchet froze as soon as you said that word, he looked up at Optimus, "Optimus... I have to go... _now_." Optimus rose a brow, "Wasn't she due next week?.." "It's _almost_ next week... Friday."

" _Oh."_ was all he could get out of his leader as he salutes him off. "We'll meet you back at the base! Start without us if you must, and Ratchet..."

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you sir, same to you... If anyone is **severely injured** tell them to wait in the medbay until after delivery, I have a feeling this is going to be a long labor..."

"Do what you can to keep your family alive and stable old friend, we'll try not to crowd the medbay when we return..."

"Thank you Optimus," with that said he nodded to him and looked down at his wrist for a ground bridge back to the base, he pressed the button and waved at the others watching them wave back as he turns his back and leaves them behind.

Optimus smiles, "She's gone into emergence, but we must complete this mission before going to celebrate... Concentrate now, fun later, Bulkhead, do you mind?" Bulkhead looked over at him obliviously, "Huh? Oh yeah-" he aimed his wrecking ball towards the objective and shot it towards the edge of the platform it was on. "Kay guys, you can climb up now-" "Or one of us," Arcee volunteered. Optimus looked at her, "Be cautious, and don't look down." Arcee held back a nervous laughter, "I'm faster on my feet Optimus, you'd fall over sideways with how heavy you are-" Optimus nods, "Go for it."

Arcee gulps to herself hoping it wasn't too loud for others to hear she looked at how high it was and then looked away, Optimus laid a servo on her shoulder, "I believe in you. Show me what you can do with those legs." Arcee blushes and nods, he didn't need to be so flirtatious about it... She takes off up Bulkheads chain and heads up towards the weapon that needed confiscating.

She stopped running once she got to the middle, she dared not to look down, she looked up the entire time and started climbing up now at an angle, the chain jumped at her weight, she wasn't as heavy as her team mates but perhaps too light for this, chains supported more heavy weight than light, why hadn't she thought of this before volunteering to go you may ask? Because she likes to show off, and prove she's not weak in front of the mechs... Bumblebee was always impressed by her adventurous attitude and apparently so was Optimus.

Those mechs lived off adventure... They couldn't get enough of it. And Arcee just happened to be in the middle of it all. She refused Elita One a long time ago...and still to this day it was the best and worst decision of her life. It brought her out of her comfort zone... But it also gave her trauma... Lots of trauma...trauma she thought that would never heal, but the only way to forget it all was to not think about it and put herself in the moment... 

She made it to the top without freaking out, she let out all of her fear once next to the weapon, it was contained in an electric blue energy field, signifying that it was the Autobots'.... She reached for it nervously looking around to see if it was a booby trap. Careful not to step on any tiles underneath her, she walked around the middle of the platform and reached for it. Luckily there wasn't any tripwire in front of it to trigger anything... Once handled she carefully pulls it back towards her, careful not to activate it... Once removed from the pedestal, or formed a blue cube around it for protection purposes. 

Arcee leaned over a bit and held up her arm to show Optimus that she's retrieved it. Optimus nods, muttering something along the lines of good job Arcee. She goes towards Bulkheads wrecking ball and starts climbing down, once in the middle again, Optimus yelled for her to hold on for Bulkhead was going to retract it from the wall, Arcee nodded and held on to the chain tightly and felt the ball come loose, Bulkhead reeled in slowly, careful not to smash her in between his arm sockets...

Once further down, she jumps off the chain and holds Optimus' servos, giving the cube to him. He smiled at her. "I had no doubts," she smiled back at him, "It's all yours sir," she then felt that pinge of lonliness as she walked away from him. She wondered if she felt that way towards any mech... She was scared to love them, scared to lose them... She was so close to CliffJumper, they could have had something together... But he just had to die... Had to make her look weak... She shook her helm and stood in her place, shoving down all of her emotions while looking at Optimus, "So... What now?" 

"Now we head back to the base and support Ratchet..." he answers her questioning optics pinging Ratchet to get a ground bridge as one appeared in front of them they'd all jumped inside with the weapon intact. 

Ratchet was still busy setting things up for the birthing process, checking for clean things, all while examining you, you were hunched over the side of a railing feeling your chamber drop something, or rather someone, towards your valve entrance, you begged Ratchet to check its position, knowing that if it came out shoulder first it would get snagged on something... Ratchet scanned your midsection and sighed of relief, "It's fine honey, I promise, I'm working as fast as we can... Their pedes have just started to breach through... Please get on the berth and squat, I'll raise the bars for something to grip onto..." 

You nod, climbing onto the berth and doing what he said, a sharp pain shot through your waist as you scream and feel it fall between your thighs, your valve clenches onto its pedes, you panted in fear, held on tightly to the bars supplied for you, Ratchet sets his chin on your shoulder, nuzzles into your neck and hooks his arms under yours. He looks down at your progress and tells you to keep pushing in the calmest tone possible. You inhale and exhale loudly, your vents working overtime trying to cool down your panicked body.

You sigh into his neck, feeling your valve release the sparkling some more, you tried imagining it being like Ratchets spike after interfacing and that had seemed to work better than just panicked screaming... Small painful groans came replacing the one scream you made... You rocked your hips, helping your valve push out its tiny servos and arms.... You purred, feeling Ratchet massage the frontal part of you. 

In a pattern, your valve clenched and pushed the sparkling out inch by inch, after 3 joors you made it to the shoulders... However you'd spent 5 of them dealing with contractions and your chamber slowly dropping... You moaned seeing the sight of your sparkling between your legs, Ratchet kissed your cheek and ordered for you to keep pressing on and that you were almost finished... Your body jerked up, feeling sudden pain between your thighs and aft... The helm was coming...

You looked at Ratchets helm, then reminded yourself of how yours looked and hoped either one wasn't sharp... Ratchet knew exactly what you were thinking and felt for any torn places in your mesh, so far nothing... You arched your back, gasping and panting as you gave one big push, you sigh heavily once you hear it fall against the berth with a splat...energon drained out of you, the sparkling then curled into a ball with its optics shut not minding the mess they'd just made, Ratchet stepped out from behind you to examine it,

"Feels fine... Looks fine, weighs fine..." he hums.. "Two days before its due date." 

"Just tell me the gender already you bolthead," you tease, waiting for his signature glare and pout...

"It's a boy, I wanted to tell you now and not before, it's better that way," 

You kiss the middle of his helm, "Just cut the cord already~"

He smiles, getting the scissors and doing so, "Healthy." he holds it in front of you just so you could see him for a few seconds before he had to wash him up with a quick dunk in oil to rinse off your energon, he hands him back to you. "So what do we name him?" 

"Axel." 


End file.
